With Rushuna in His Arms
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: What happens when Yajiro and Rushuna finally get some time alone at a hot spring? Rated M for a scene between the two. I wrote this one simply because I couldn't find another Lemon fic for this type. Please enjoy.


Yajiro sat on the opposite side of the hot spring, in deep thought about what had just transpired in the Holy Capital and the whole big deal about the Empress and Rushuna's bounty and everything that had happened over the course of the past few months. It was very troubling to try and live by these kinds of ideals, but he was still trying. Rushuna had somehow mastered the art of not killing someone when she fought with them, but he was still trying to get into the same habit. With the Mountain Templar, it had been easy enough. That had been the deciding fight between him and his past. Plus he only had enough strength to jump forward. Anything else would have resulted with him falling through the floor…alone.

But for now, things were peaceful in the Empire and the Empress was back in her rightful place at the throne. It had been a long time since Yajiro had been at peace like this, and he didn't plan on having his peace interrupted any time soon. Just this, this peace felt good for him. He was in total calm and silence, the hot water soothing his beaten body and the quie-

"Yatchan?" Rushuna called out faintly. _Great, there goes my peace and quiet!_

"Whaddya want?" Yajiro asked his friend. He heard giggling and turned to see what was so funny. He found that Rushuna was standing right in front of him…totally naked. He had seen her like this before, but things had been a bit different. There was always someone watching them when she hugged him, and she didn't have such an innocent look on her face those times either. She simply stared at him through the corners of her eyes, swaying back and forth slowly, chest following her movements with a short time lag. Yajiro was mesmerized, unable to look away.

Yajiro looked up at her innocent yellow eyes and she bit her lip, as if she were embarrassed with something.

"Well…I was…wondering…if you would…um…"

"Yeah?"

"If you would make me…a woman," she said, face lighting up bright red in embarrassment. Yajiro didn't understand at first. His mind was still processing what she meant, because she was such an innocent girl. He had never imagined that she would say something like _that_ or mean anything along those lines. But he understood eventually, and his face too, lit up with embarrassment. He stared at her and she did the same for a few moments, an awkward silence descending upon the both of them. Rushuna finally broke the silence.

"I mean…if you don't want to…I understand," she said, saddened a little as she slumped her shoulders forward.

"N-No! It's not that…it's just, that I…why so sudden?" Rushuna's blush deepened.

"Well, I've like you for a really long time, ever since I met you. And when we left, the Empress told me too take extra special care of you and to make you feel _extra_ good. I thought that the best way to do that…or what she meant, was for me to offer myself to you," she admitted, laughing guiltily. Yajiro didn't really understand this girl, or the Empress for that matter. But he decided that it was in his best interest to try and do what the head of the Empire wanted. And besides, if Rushuna wanted to do something, especially for the Empress, there was no stopping her.

Yajiro stood up, trembling. God, Rushuna was beautiful, no, _gorgeous_, and she was offering herself to him like it was nothing to her. He felt a bit guilty for doing this, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by having her misunderstand him if he said no. He had always wanted to give in to temptation, but he had always held himself back out of respect for Rushuna. Not to mention that there was usually someone watching every other time they seemed to be alone.

Yajiro stepped forward, trembling with embarrassment and excitement. Was this really happening to him? Just a year ago he had been a wandering mercenary, almost starving to death because he couldn't find work. He had been miserable. Now, he was almost in heaven, and he was actually enjoying his life now. There was no more grief, not with Rushuna anyways. The swordsman stepped closer and Rushuna held her hand out to him. He gripped hers with his own hand, feeling her trembling just like he was.

The swordsman went on impulse and pulled Rushuna's body to his, embracing her as she collided with him. She gasped, eyes wide and staring into his deep brown eyes. He slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, gently though. At first, she didn't know what was going on, as if she were in shock and awe of what was happening. But after the initial shock had passed, she welcomed him without a second thought, bringing her hands to his chest. Yajiro put his hands on her hips and slid his tongue along her lips, practically begging for entry into her mouth.

She parted her lips and immediately thrust her tongue into Yajiro's mouth, moaning softly. The swordsman was quite surprised at her boldness. Not only was she good with her revolver, she was good with her tongue as well, a true warrior. Yajiro moved his hands farther up her body and she moaned, thrusting her tongue farther into his mouth.

Yajiro quickly fought back fiercely with his own tongue, thrusting it past the barrier of her teeth and taking back control of the conjoined space between them. Rushuna giggled, her tongue intermingling with his. Yajiro hadn't ever kissed a girl before, so he was going completely on instinct right now. He dominated her mouth, forcing her tongue back with his own. He was panting now, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. God, he was going to die if this kept up much longer. He was going to suffocate without air.

Yajiro reluctantly pulled back, sucking in air like it was…well, better air. Never before had he ever felt something like this before, and never before had he seen such a beautiful naked girl before. He panted lightly and wiped his mouth, looking back at Rushuna. She looked like someone had just taken her gun away. Her big yellow eyes looked like they wanted something more, and that was odd for Yajiro to see that in _her_ gaze.

"Don't stop, Yajiro. It…was good," she said, an embarrassed blush rising to her face and spreading from ear to ear. Yajiro grinned and pressed his lips to hers with redoubled vigor and vitality. The thrust his tongue into her mouth and she did the same to him, both trying to dominate the other. Yajiro found that his arms had crept around her body and were now settled snugly on the small of her back. Rushuna giggled softly and broke their kiss, running her hands up his arm and to his shoulders. He bit his tongue to suppress the moan that most definitely would have escaped his lips.

"I must still take off all of that armor you have on," she scolded, waving her index finger in front of him. Yajiro sighed and let his hands settle back onto her hips. She put her forehead against his and raised her knee to his hip, pushing him back against the side of the hot spring. She moved her hands down to his wrists and forcefully brought them up to her bountiful chest, placing his hands on her breasts. Yajiro's entire body tensed and he immediately froze where he stood. Was this really happening? Was this a true story, him getting the girl?

He had never thought that something lime this could happen in this universe, but it certainly was happening nonetheless. His hands were on Rushuna's breasts, and she had no objections. Yajiro thought that he must be in heaven. He let out a breath that the didn't know he had been holding as his thoughts came back down to earth. Rushuna moaned again, throwing her head back in pleasure. Yajiro was stunned at this show of submission by her. He had never seen her show weakness to anyone, never in his entire experience with her. This was something completely new…for the both of them.

Yajiro began to slowly rub her slick breasts, kissing up and down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and moaned again. The swordsman could scarcely believe that he was doing this. He knew what came next, but was she really willing to go that far with him now? He thought that he should give her some more time to think about it. She was his friend, and he didn't want her to do something that she didn't want to for him. Yajiro put her against the slanted edge of the hot spring and leaned her back. He took his hands away from her chest and wrapped his arms around her back. She gazed at him, eyes glazed over and lust in her eyes. Yajiro couldn't help himself anymore.

He reached for her right breast with his hand and massaged it slowly. He descended on her left breast, breathing hot, lustful breath onto it. She moaned again, snapping her mouth shut so as to muffle the embarrassing sounds. It couldn't have served any other purpose than to make Yajiro any more aroused than he already was. He teased her nipple with his tongue, lightly flicking over the top of it, blowing on it and causing her to squirm with pleasure. Yajiro pinched her other nipple with his fingers, squeezing the hardened pink bud tightly. Rushuna's entire body tensed and Yajiro continued with his business. He licked her nipple, blowing on it in intervals to make Rushuna squeal.

He couldn't have been more at ease right now, seeing her naked and waiting for him. He decided that enough teasing had been done and he latched his mouth onto her nipple, sucking gently on it so as not to hurt her. Rushuna le out a loud moan in ecstasy and squeezed Yajiro tightly in her arms, forcing him more tightly against her. He couldn't believe this was happening, but his body told him otherwise.

Yajiro circled her nipple with his tongue, ticking the sensitive nerves with as much tenderness as he could. He bit down, just lightly enough for her to feel it and get pleasure. She pressed her knees together as result of a growing tension between her legs. Yajiro continued like this for a while, biting down on her nipple every so often and enjoying the little noises she made as a result. But after a while, Rushuna was trying to get his attention and he stopped, turning his head up to look into her eyes. She giggled softly again and stroked his head resting on her chest for a while. It was peaceful for those few moments, staring into each others' eyes as they sat there, motionless, panting lightly.

"Please let me do something for you Yatchan. I feel bad for not doing anything to make you feel good," she said, feeling guilty. Yajiro didn't understand what she was talking about. He felt good, and he thought that she was enjoying this too.

"Am I, doing something wrong? I though that you felt good too?"

"I do feel good! But…I haven't done anything for you. Could we, switch places?" she asked. Yajiro stood up and Rushuna placed him against the side of the hot spring, pushing him gently against the stone. She took his iron-hard erection into her hand and gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. Yajiro flushed red. He had never done anything like this before, and he didn't know what she was going to do to him. Yeah, he got the idea, but he didn't know _exactly_ what she was going to do to him. Rushuna leaned down and began stroking him with her hand. God, Yajiro felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Rushuna slowly inched forward and eventually, her head was only an inch away from the swollen head of his manhood. Rushuna nervously stuck her tongue out and licked Yajiro's erect length from base to head. He threw his head back in pleasure and bit his lips, but it didn't help stifle the loud moan of pleasure. Rushuna repeated this, licking him tentatively again and again. Yajiro didn't know if she knew what she was doing, but it was working. He had never felt so good before. Rushuna suddenly stopped and Yajiro looked down at her, puzzled as so why she had stopped.

Rushuna looked up at him and gave a genuine smile as she descended upon him again, this time taking him into her mouth. Yajiro could barley take it anymore. It felt like he was melting into her as her head sank lower and lower, putting him further into her mouth. Her tongue played with the head of his length, swirling around the sensitive nerves and dipping her tongue into the slit. His entire body tensed as her head moved up and then sank back down. His breath hitched as she continued, head bobbing up and down between his legs, moaning softly.

The vibrations sent chills up his spine and almost made him climax right there. He motioned for her to stop for a moment, and when she did, there was a thin string of saliva running between them. She flicked it away with her tongue and blushed madly. Yajiro let his body calm down a bit before he spoke.

"Do you want to go further?" she asked before he could say anything at all. Yajiro simply nodded and Rushuna smiled again, slipping into his lap. Their sexes rubbed together and they both moaned as the friction sent pleasure through their bodies. Rushuna raised her hips up and positioned herself over him. She hesitated though, staring at him like she was asking permission to do this. Yajiro nodded, unable to even speak as she dipped her hips down to his. She waited for a moment and then sank down on hip, their hips pressing together. She cried out in pain and pleasure as they because seated together. The both of them already beginning to pant again already.

Yajiro waited for her to get settled for a while, seeing the pained and awkward expression on her face as she shifted her hips a little, trying to find a comfortable place. When she did, she looked back into his eyes and nodded slowly. Yajiro put his hands on her hips and she lifted herself up, coming back down slowly as she pushed herself down onto him. It was like what she had done earlier for Yajiro, except this time it was a thousand times better. Yajiro's hips began to buck up when her came down, trying to increase the friction between them. He couldn't stop his body from acting. It was his nature to do this, and he was enjoying this thoroughly.

They began to move faster, both of their bodies beginning to heat up as they became more passionate and lustful. Yajiro found that her hips were coming down with more force and becoming faster, a quick rhythm to their lovemaking. He didn't know what had come over them, but they couldn't stop now. They were both locked in their state of pleasure as their hips connected and split for a moment. They were both moaning as they moved, hips against each other and hand roving over each others' bodies.

Yajiro couldn't get enough of this, her face in a total state of bliss and ecstasy, her tongue lolling out against her will and her chest heaving and bouncing every time she went down on him. Yajiro's hands shot up to her chest and he massaged her breasts again, pinching her nipples and causing her to cry out in even more pleasure. The swordsman's hips were now pounding against Rushuna's, their bodies in a heated and passionate state as they became faster and even more forceful against each other.

Eventually, Yajiro sat up and hugged Rushuna's body to his as tightly as he could. He slammed his hips against hers and they threw their heads back in pleasure. When they returned to looking at each other, Yajiro closed the gap between their lips and kissed her forcefully, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She did the same, their tongues wrestling for dominance of each others' mouth once again. This was a familiar experience for both of them, the kissing part that is. Yajiro moaned and the vibrations sent tendrils of pleasure down Rushuna's spine, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

Soon enough, they were both getting close to their climaxes and Yajiro began to use all the force he could muster to give it his all in the last run of their alone time for once. Rushuna's body was about to give out. She could barely hold it in any longer, and Yajiro could feel it. Before Yajiro knew what was happening, he felt his body about to release itself in pleasure. He held it back for as long as he could, hoping to draw it out for just a few seconds more. But when it came time to let nature take its course, he pulled his hips back and used all the force he had left in his body to slam their hips together. He shot his burning seed deep into her body and she climaxed, crying out his name as her juices flowed. They both rode out their orgasms, bodies pressed together tightly and heads back in ecstasy.

After they were through and their bodies had calmed enough, Rushuna collapsed into Yajiro's body and lay on top of him. They were both panting so heavily that they couldn't speak, but they were both pleased. Yajiro couldn't have been happier than he was right here, Rushuna laying on top of him and both of them sweating heavily. The thought made him laugh a little and Rushuna looked up at him, long, blonde hair spread out all over Yajiro's chest. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well, we came her to get clean, but all we did was get sweaty and dirty," he said. Rushuna nodded, propping herself up on her elbows. She leaned up and kissed Yajiro again, briefly though. When she broke their kiss, she leaned back down and lay on him again. He head was resting gently on his chest, his chin on the top of her head.

"I think that we can get clean later. I still have to peel off all of that armor you're wearing," she mused, giggling softly as she legs intertwined with his. Yajiro sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His breathing began to get back to normal and he shook his head.

"We'll see who takes what off of whom later. I just wanna stay like this for now."

"Okay. I'll still be waiting," she replied, snuggling up closer to him and Yajiro put them back into the water. He sighed contently, settling in the warm water. For tonight, Yajiro didn't mind that he hadn't gotten his peace and quiet. If it were his choice to have a nice, quiet night, or to have Rushuna resting in his arms with this look in her face, he would choose this one a thousand times over Nothing could change him mind, not even if there wa-

"Yajiro! Rushuna! Where are you?! Oh, here…you…are…" Aizen Teppa called out as he walked into the clearing of the hot spring. He could only stare as his eyes revealed to him the visage of two naked figures in the water, both of them very familiar to him. Yajiro could barely keep himself from jumping up and hacking the man to pieces with his longsword, but Rushuna's presence made him think twice and then abandon the idea altogether. He sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Fine, you're welcome to join us. But make one move, and I'll hack you into mincemeat," Yajiro threatened.

"YAHOO! Already ahead of you!" Teppa yelled happily as she plunged into the hot spring, clothes flying into the air. Yajiro sighed and looked up at the stars. Yeah, this was better than peace and quite, even with the current circumstances. He had Rushuna in his arms, and that was all the mattered.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review._


End file.
